The present invention relates to technology to reduce the amount of work remainder when performing fixed-length cutting of work with a circular cutting machine.
As shown in FIG. 23, conventionally, a cutting machine comprises a main vise mechanism 1 for gripping work W upstream of and downstream of a cutting position P, and a work feed vise mechanism 4 for gripping the work W and feeding it to the cutting position P, and successively cuts the work W as the work feed vise mechanism 4 feeds it a predetermined cutting length L at a time. It has been proposed to provide in this circular cutting machine a work withdrawal mechanism 10 for gripping the top end of the remainder Wr to withdraw it in the work feed direction by a given length α=L−(Lr−Lmin) when the difference between the length Lr of the work remainder Wr and the feed limit length Lmin of the work remainder Wr by the work feed vise mechanism 4 becomes smaller than the cutting length L of the work W (i.e., L>Lr−Lmin) (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-293615 (the Abstract and FIGS. 1-4)).